


“good luck, gerard !”

by iamagraveyard



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bandslash, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Gerbert - Freeform, M/M, MCR Reunion, MCR return, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagraveyard/pseuds/iamagraveyard
Summary: My Chemical Romance is on their reunion tour with The Used. After the first show, Gerard, Frank and Bert have a threesome in Gerard’s hotel room.(Basically shameless smut.)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	“good luck, gerard !”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ventricletaste/status/1227659097513828353?s=21).

Gerard is settling into his tourbus bunk on the first night of My Chemical Romance’s reunion tour with The Used, when he finds a neatly folded piece of paper tucked underneath his pillow. Puzzled and curious, he unfolds the piece of paper and sees that it’s a printout of a Twitter post. The caption reads “good luck gerard !” and beneath it on the left is a photo of a shirtless, totally fuckin’ ripped Bert McCracken on stage, and on the right is a photo of Frank Iero sitting down in a white Butthole Surfers T-shirt with his tattooed arms looking buff as fuck. 

Gerard’s breathing picks up as he stares at the photos of the two gorgeous men, wondering who the fuck had been bold enough to leave this here for him to find. _Is this a challenge?_ he wonders. He has no fucking clue, and he’s not about to ask around because that shit would be embarrassing as fuck and he definitely doesn’t need Mikey seeing or hearing about this. He studies the photo again, wondering if he’s fucking tripping or if Bert really is that damn ripped underneath his clothes—he just saw the singer this morning, and yeah, he has been looking hot as hell lately, but he would never have guessed that _that’s_ what’s underneath his shirt. Gerard can literally see every muscle in his abs and arms in the photo and his mind is just completely blown. And Frank...whew. Gerard has always had a thing for the guitarist and he’s especially had his eye on the guy for the last few months as they practiced for these upcoming reunion shows, noticing that it seems like Frank gets hotter and his ass gets “thiccer” and sexier like every week, if that’s even possible.

Gerard thinks that whoever left the piece of paper underneath his pillow has to at least know how weak he still is for both of his ex-lovers. It’s no secret to his bandmates and even to his wife, Lindsey, that Gerard had had a sexual relationship with Frank during the early years of the band’s career, and that he’d also hooked up with Bert several times over the years before they fell out. Now older and more mature, things are all good between the two singers—well, they obviously are since My Chem has invited The Used to tour with them again after all these years. 

Gerard carefully tucks the piece of paper back underneath his pillow and decides to try and get some sleep. The first show of the tour is tomorrow and he needs all the rest he can get...

*

Gerard is lying in bed in his hotel room after arriving there after the first show of My Chem’s reunion tour. After their set, everyone kept telling him how great he’d sounded on stage tonight and he found that Frank had been especially complimentary of his vocals, coming up behind him as they walked offstage together and giving his shoulders a firm squeeze as he said “you’re fucking amazing, G” right into his ear, making Gerard smile and sending a pleasant shiver all throughout his body, even right to the tip of his dick. 

Gerard has just finished video chatting with Lindsey and Bandit, telling them all about the first show of the tour and hearing all about Bandit’s day at school and about the painting Lindsey has just finished and about their cats, Mitch and Lotion. He’s about to put his phone down on the bedside table when he gets a text message from Frank.

 **Frank** : _hey, u awake?_

 **Gerard** : _yeah, what’s up?_

 **Frank** : _i’m just hanging in my room with Bert...we’re bored. is it cool if we come chill in yours for a bit?_

Gerard’s heart rate speeds up and he’s reminded of the printout of the tweet he’d found under his pillow in his bus bunk last night. He wonders what the two of them have been up to...

 **Gerard** : _yeah, of course_

Gerard finds himself nervous as he waits for the knock on his hotel room door—it’s not every day that he’s in a room alone with his two super-attractive ex-lovers and he’s hoping he can keep it together. 

The knock comes sooner than he’d expected and he goes to open the door. The first thing he notices is Bert—probably because he’s standing in front of Frank and he’s quite a bit taller than the guitarist. Bert’s gorgeous blond hair is falling across his forehead and it looks damp as if he’s just gotten out of the shower. His tapered haircut is similar to Frank’s and Gerard thinks he really prefers this look to Bert’s long hair that he’d sported for years. He observes that Bert is wearing shorts and a black tank top, showing off his muscular, tattooed arms. Gerard tries not to make it obvious that he’s staring but he can tell by Bert’s smirk that yeah, it’s fuckin’ obvious. 

Gerard blushes and looks over at Frank next, his heart melting when his eyes meet the sincere, hazel-green ones that he knows so well. Frank is looking so goddamn sexy in his fitted black Misfits T-shirt that shows off his bulging pecs and it makes Gerard swallow audibly. His mind flashes back to the last time they’d fucked—in Frank’s hotel room after his show with The Patience at the Troubadour in West Hollywood. It was their first time seeing each other in months and they weren’t sure when they’d get the chance to see each other again and it just sort of happened out of excitement which was heightened by Frank’s post-show adrenaline—at least that’s what he’d told Lindsey when he confessed to her because of his nagging guilty conscience. Gerard wonders if Frank ever told Jamia about that night, but the thought is cut off by Frank speaking, interrupting the trance that Gerard seems to be in as the two of them stare at each other.

“Hey,” Frank says, trying not to smile too wide.

“Hey,” Gerard returns. He bites the inside of his lip, trying equally as hard to hide the fact that seeing Frank is making his heart go _woosh_.

“Okay, we get it: y’all are still in love with each other,” Bert says, laughing as he walks past Gerard into the room. 

Gerard laughs, a little embarrassed, and he exchanges a knowing look with Frank as the guitarist smiles and follows Bert into the room. It’s largely unspoken about, but when Frank and Gerard are together it’s blatantly obvious how they feel about each other: the way Frank looks at Gerard like he’s just torn the stars down from the heavens for him; the way Gerard just doesn’t really know how to act around Frank except for all shy as if they haven’t been best friends for twenty years—it’s obvious that they’re still in love. It’s the reason Bert knew things would never last between himself and Gerard all those years ago and the reason they’d fallen out for a few years; Frank had always been the one for Gerard and Bert could tell, even back then—not that it wasn’t still fun to hook up with Gerard while their bands toured together.

Gerard watches Bert get onto the bed and sit with his back leaning against the fluffy pillows in the centre of the headboard. He’s looking comfortable and relaxed with his hands clasped behind his head and for some reason Gerard is getting all flustered just staring at his exposed armpits. Frank gets onto the bed next to Bert and the two of them are just sitting there looking at Gerard expectantly. Gerard can’t help but think back to the piece of paper he’d found underneath his pillow last night with the way the two men are looking at him right now, almost as if they’re undressing him with their eyes.

“Get your sweet ass over here,” Bert says, gesturing with a tilt of his head for Gerard to come sit next to him on the bed. 

Gerard doesn’t hesitate before going over to the bed and sitting down next to Bert on the side opposite Frank. Bert puts his arms over both men’s shoulders as the three of them sit in bed together. “My sweet, sweet boys...” Bert says, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, letting his lips linger against their skin for a moment with each one. “You’re both so fuckin’ beautiful...” he whispers.

Gerard and Frank glance at each other and Frank smirks a bit, knowing what the smouldering look in Gerard’s eyes means... Frank looks up at Bert and slips his open hand underneath the singer’s shirt, palming the man’s hard, muscular abdomen. “If we’re your boys, does that make you our daddy?” Frank asks, looking up at Bert with a little smirk that goes straight to Gerard’s dick.

“Fuck yeah, if you want that,” says Bert, looking pleased as he smiles. 

Gerard can’t really believe what’s happening right now. “So...when you said you guys were “bored” you really meant horny?” he asks, intently watching Frank, whose hand is now feeling up Bert’s firm chest muscles underneath his shirt. “And since when do you have a daddy kink, Frank?”

Frank giggles a bit and looks up at Bert again, and Gerard can’t help the twinge of jealousy he feels as he observes the way Frank is gazing longingly up at the other man. 

“Since Bert started fuckin’ looking like this...” Frank says. “This was all his idea, by the way.”

Gerard nods and tilts his head as if to say “makes sense,” and now Gerard is also looking up at Bert. As he studies the other singer’s face he can see why Frank seems so entranced: Bert is fucking gorgeous. His jawline is perfectly angular, decorated with his sexy facial hair... Gerard’s eyes trail downwards, settling on Bert’s neck tattoo, noticing his bulging shoulder and arm muscles... 

“Who do you think left that little gift under your pillow last night?” Bert asks.

Gerard meets Bert’s eyes and sees that he’s smirking at him cheekily. “That was _you_?” Gerard asks, not sure if he’s even surprised though.

“Yeah,” Bert says, laughing a bit. “Thought I would fuck with you a little, put the idea in your head...and then I got Frankie on board. Did it work?”

Gerard doesn’t answer, just stares at Frank as the younger man continues to palm Bert’s firm chest. Their eyes soon meet and Gerard just wants Frank so badly... He leans across Bert’s chest and grabs the front neckline of Frank’s shirt, roughly pulling him close enough to kiss him hard on the mouth. Frank groans into the kiss and takes his hand out from underneath Bert’s shirt, instead putting it on the side of Gerard’s face, feeling the singer’s beard as he opens his mouth to accept the tongue that’s pushing against his lips. 

“Fuck yeah...” Bert says, almost under his breath, watching the two gorgeous men intensely making out right in front of him. “So fuckin’ hot, boys...” he says. Bert removes his arms from around each of their shoulders and lifts the hem of his black tank top, pulling it up and over his head and tossing it somewhere on the floor. 

Now that Bert is shirtless, Gerard and Frank part their lips and they both turn their heads to check him out, their eyes widening slightly as they look at his fucking sexy, ripped upper body. 

“Oh my God...” Frank says, feeling a rush of blood enter his dick as he looks the muscular-bodied singer up and down. 

Gerard is just totally speechless, thinking back to the skinny emo guy with long black hair that had fucked him in the early 2000s and finding it hard to believe that this is the same fucking guy. 

“Gerard, c’mere...” Bert says, sensing that the man is just completely shook. He puts his hand on the back of Gerard’s neck and pulls him in close, shoving his tongue into the other singer’s mouth when he’s close enough. Gerard can’t help but to feel up Bert’s bare chest and abs while they make out, giving Frank a bit of a show as he watches the two frontmen exchanging saliva.

“Damn, you’re getting me rock-hard...” Bert says against Gerard’s lips, smirking a bit. 

Gerard is so turned on by hearing that that he fucking shudders, and suddenly Bert is lifting his ass and pulling down his shorts and his boxers. Frank is the first to see Bert’s naked lower half and he lets out a sexy “oh fuck....” as he looks at the man’s thick, engorged cock. It’s way bigger than Frank had expected and than Gerard had remembered when he pulls his lips away from Bert’s to look at it. 

“You still like sucking cock, right?” Bert asks, looking at Gerard.

Gerard goes a bit red in the face as he looks up to meet Bert’s eyes. “Nothing’s changed there,” he says. 

Bert looks at Frank next. “You?” he asks.

“Uh-huh,” Frank says, nodding eagerly, licking his lips subconsciously.

“Good,” Bert says, looking pleased. “Daddy’s gonna teach you boys how to share...” he says.

Frank bites his bottom lip and chuckles a bit. “Goddamn...can you get any fucking hotter?” he asks rhetorically.

Bert smirks at Frank’s comment before he speaks again. “You’ve been awfully quiet, Gerard...you sure you want this cock?” he asks teasingly.

Gerard blushes again. “Fuck yeah, I want it. I’m just taking this all in still...” he says. “It’s...a lot,” he adds, looking Bert’s sexy, jacked body up and down for like the hundredth time. 

Bert smirks again and pushes his shorts and underwear further down his legs, prompting Frank to pull them off for him and toss them onto the floor. 

“Thanks, Frankie,” Bert says. “Now, both of you beautiful boys get your clothes off and then get down there and suck daddy’s cock...” he says, speaking gently.

Frank looks at Gerard and immediately crashes his lips against the singer’s, his hands tangling in the other man’s shoulder-length, dark brown hair as Gerard pulls Frank’s shirt up. They part their lips for a moment so they can both take their shirts off and then they’re making out again and Bert starts jerking himself off as he watches the other two make out and undress each other. This is the first time in three years that Frank and Gerard have kissed, let alone seen each other naked, and they’re both acutely aware of that fact, savouring each other’s taste and their familiar smell, not sure when or if they’re gonna get the chance to be with each other like this again. 

After the two bandmates are naked, Frank goes down first, lying on his stomach between Bert’s outstretched, spread legs. Bert’s pretty flexible and is able to spread his legs wide enough for both men to lie down in between them with their mouths hovering above his cock. He clasps his hands behind his head again and leans back against the headboard, watching the two ex-lovers go at his cock.

“Fuck yeah,” Bert groans as Gerard takes his cock into his mouth, enveloping the head of it in warm wetness as he sucks it. Frank is just fucking stunned at how hot Gerard looks right now with his mouth full of cock, saliva dripping down the shaft as he bobs his head up and down on it. “Share, Gerard, share...” Bert says, laughing softly as he watches the two of them intently, enjoying the show they’re giving him.

Gerard takes hold of the shaft with one hand and guides the head to Frank’s mouth, watching with his mouth hanging open slightly as Frank takes the entire length down his throat in one go, making Bert moan loudly. Gerard is reminded of just how fucking skilled Frank is at deepthroating cock.

“Yeah, suck his cock, Frankie...choke on it,” Gerard urges, his eyes glazed over with lust as he watches the guitarist put his mouth to work.

Frank pulls off, panting as his eyes begin to water from his gag reflex being stimulated. There’s a string of saliva connecting his wet lips to Bert’s thick length and both Bert and Gerard are staring at him in complete awe.

“God, you’re so fuckin’ sexy, baby...” Gerard says in a low voice before crashing his lips against Frank’s again, shoving his tongue into the guitarist’s mouth, enjoying his familiar taste. 

For a while the two of them switch between making out and taking turns sucking Bert’s dick, and Bert feels like he’s literally in a daze from how good he feels right now and from how fucking sexy the two guys going down on him are. 

“I wanna taste both of your sweet fuckin’ asses now...” Bert says, his voice dripping with lust as he looks down at the two men lying between his outstretched legs. “Stand up and bend over, both of you,” he orders. 

Frank and Gerard obey without hesitation and soon they’re both bent over the edge of the bed with their elbows and forearms resting on the king size pillow-top mattress, close enough to each other that their shoulders are pressed together. Bert gets up and goes through the pockets of his shorts which are crumpled on the floor and retrieves the condom and the packets of lube he’d brought with him before going over to Frank and Gerard and getting down onto his knees in front of their bare asses which are on display for him.

Bert spreads Frank’s cheeks open first and admires his tight little hole before spitting right onto it, making Frank moan from how fucking hot this is. Bert firmly rubs his fingers against Frank’s cherry before finally slipping a finger inside him and moving it back and forth, fingering him with increasing speed. Gerard‘s head is turned to watch Frank’s face intently, with every little moan and whimper and pleasure-filled facial expression going straight to his cock.

Still pleasuring Frank with his hand, Bert buries his face between Gerard’s asscheeks and starts tonguing his tight hole, getting it nice and wet and making Gerard moan and curse softly as Frank watches him.

“So fuckin’ hot watching you get your ass eaten,” Frank says, just before Bert forces a second finger inside of him, making his eyes flutter shut and a sexy moan escape his lips.

Gerard smirks, watching Frank. “Is he stretching out that pretty hole for you, baby?” he asks teasingly as Bert starts pressing the tip of his tongue right into his opening, making him let out a soft little moan.

Frank bites his lower lip, incredibly turned on by Gerard’s dirty-talk. “Yeah, fuck...feels so good,” he says breathily. “C’mere...” he adds. Frank leans in and kisses Gerard and the two of them make out while they’re both getting pleasured by Bert.

“Your asshole is so fuckin’ sweet and tasty, Gerard...just like how I remember it,” Bert says when he pulls back. “You want my tongue in that ass, Frankie?” he asks teasingly.

“Mmm, fuck yeah, daddy...eat this ass,” Frank says against Gerard’s lips as they kiss, making both Gerard and Bert so fucking hot for him. 

Bert pulls his fingers out of Frank’s asshole and then buries his face in his thicc cake, licking at his hole while the fingers of his other hand find Gerard’s opening, pushing into him with one finger to start. Both Frank and Gerard are absolutely losing it from how good Bert is making their holes feel and from how turned on they are by this whole situation; they’re both moaning nonstop into each other’s mouths as they make out intensely. 

Bert’s cock is fucking throbbing and dripping precum from how engorged it is from being horny for these two gorgeous men, and he decides he needs to do something about it now. “I wanna fuck you both just like this...” he says, getting to his feet and staring down at the two prepped asses in front of him. “I’m gonna wear a condom, obviously, but are you guys cool if I double-dip? I know not everyone is down with that, which is why I’m asking.”

Frank and Gerard part their lips and look at each other. They’ve fucked each other without a condom enough times to be totally cool with that, and besides, they both get tested regularly like everyone with multiple sexual partners should. 

“It’s fine with me,” says Gerard.

“Same here,” says Frank.

“Sweet,” says Bert. He tears open the condom packet and rolls the rubber down onto his dick before coating it with a generous amount of clear, watery lube. “Can I just say—you’re both so fuckin’ gorgeous,” says Bert, placing a hand on each of their asses and giving them both an affectionate squeeze. 

“Look who’s fuckin’ talking...” says Gerard, making Frank laugh in agreement.

Bert chuckles and positions the head of his dick at Gerard’s opening, pressing against it firmly until it finally slips inside, making Gerard groan pleasantly from the sensation of being filled up and stretched out. 

“Oh _fuck_ , that’s good...” Gerard moans, his eyes slipping shut as Frank places wet kisses all over the side of his face. Bert throws his head back in pure ecstasy as he pushes his cock into Gerard until his balls are touching his asscheeks.

“Goddamn...still as fuckin’ tight as I remember...” Bert says in a low voice, beginning to fuck into Gerard harder now.

Frank and Gerard are making out again as Gerard gets fucked by Bert and Frank can’t help but reach underneath himself and start jerking himself off while all of this is going on. 

“How good does his dick feel inside you?” Frank asks, speaking softly against Gerard’s lips between feverish kisses.

“So fucking good, baby...” says Gerard, beginning to push his ass back on Bert’s cock.

“Yeah...fuck yourself on my dick, Gerard...that’s it,” says Bert, enjoying the sexy view from above.

Bert fucks Gerard for a while longer before pulling out and coating his condom-covered dick with more lube. He then switches to Frank’s ass, pressing firmly against his little hole and causing the guitarist to moan loudly as soon as Bert’s cock pushes through his tight sphincter.

“Holy _shit_...” Frank moans, eyes fluttering shut from how fucking good Bert’s dick feels inside of him. “Oh my fucking God...” he moans as Bert goes even deeper.

Bert smirks to himself, enjoying Frank’s reaction to being filled up with his cock for the first time. “Been a while?” he asks.

“Fuck yeah,” Frank says breathily with a small chuckle.

Gerard can’t take his eyes off of Frank as he watches him biting his lip and moaning as Bert holds onto his hips, fucking into him hard. 

“You like watching me fuck your boy, Gerard?” Bert asks.

Frank’s heart swells at hearing Bert call him Gerard’s “boy” and wonders if Bert thinks of them as a couple, hoping that he does.

“Yeah, it’s so fuckin’ hot,” says Gerard, looking back at Bert as he pounds his cock into Frank’s ass, watching every muscle in his eight-pack contracting with every thrust. “Push his face into the mattress; he loves that shit,” he says.

Bert smirks and puts his hand on the back of Frank’s neck, holding the side of Frank’s face down against the mattress as he continues to fuck into him hard. 

“Oh my God...” Frank moans as he feels Bert’s cock begin to hit his prostate in this position. “Right fucking there...” says breathily.

“Yeah? That the spot?” Bert asks, pounding even harder into Frank’s prostate, causing him to absolutely unravel. 

“Fuck yeah, daddy...keep fucking me like that,” Frank moans, his voice slightly muffled from the way Bert’s holding his head down.

“He’ll cum if you keep hitting his spot,” says Gerard, recalling the countless times Frank had cum from just him stimulating his prostate. “Right, baby? You gonna cum from this?” Gerard asks.

“Fuck yeah,” Frank moans. “Getting so close...” he says.

“Frankie, suck Gerard’s dick while I’m fucking you,” Bert says in a low voice, taking his hand off of the guitarist’s neck, feeling himself getting closer and closer to coming.

Gerard stands and turns to sit on the edge of the bed beside where Frank is bent over and then Frank angles himself so that he can suck Gerard’s dick while Bert continues to fuck into him hard. 

“Oh my God, Frankie...fuck yeah...” Gerard groans, throwing his head back as Frank envelopes his dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking Gerard’s entire length deep down his throat until he’s almost choking on it. Gerard puts his hand on the back of Frank’s head, tangling his fingers in his soft, dark hair, holding his head down as the guitarist deepthroats his cock. “Your throat is so fucking small, baby...feels so good...” Gerard comments breathily just as Frank comes up for air. 

“Goddamn, watching you two is hot as fuck,” says Bert. “Keep talking to him like that, Gerard...that shit’s so sexy.”

“Fuck him harder; make him fucking cum,” Gerard says, looking up at Bert’s ripped body glistening with sweat as he fucks into his boy. Bert gladly obliges and grabs onto Frank’s hips again, pounding his ass as hard as he can.

Frank pulls his mouth off of Gerard’s dick and moans loudly. “Oh my fucking _God_...” he says breathily, completely losing it as Bert hits his spot over and over. “Bert, you’re gonna make me fucking cum...”

“Fuck yeah, Frankie, that’s it...take his fuckin’ cock,” Gerard says gruffly, stroking Frank’s hair. Bert throws his head back as Gerard’s dirty talk pushes him closer and closer to the edge.

“Fucking give it to me hard, daddy...” Frank moans, putting his face in Gerard’s lap, rubbing his cheek against his hard cock. It’s not long before Frank is moaning loudly, his whole body shuddering as his intense prostate-orgasm ripples through his body, sending ropes of milky-white cum spurting out of his cock and onto the bedsheets below him, releasing all of his tension in just seconds. 

“Oh _fuck_ yeah...shoot that cum for daddy...” Bert groans, feeling Frank’s asshole contracting around his cock with each wave of his orgasm, practically milking his own cum out of him. 

“That’s it, baby...that’s a good boy,” Gerard says softly, playing with Frank’s hair as the guitarist moans into his lap.

“I’m gonna cum...” Bert says a moment later. He tightly grips Frank’s hips as his body begins to tense and shake as he spills his cum inside of Frank, into the condom.

“Oh fuck, that’s so hot...” says Gerard, watching Bert orgasm with his cock buried deep inside of Frank.

Bert holds onto the top of the condom and pulls his dick out of Frank’s now gaping hole which he finds sexy as hell to look at. “You close, Gerard?” he asks, watching Frank bobbing his head up and down as he sucks the singer’s dick.

“Fuck yeah...” Gerard says, grabbing Frank’s hair tightly as he deepthroats his cock again. “Gonna cum right in that pretty mouth, baby...you want it?” says Gerard teasingly. Frank moans around his cock in response, getting Gerard even closer.

Bert sits down on the edge of the bed next to where Frank is bent over sucking cock, watching the action intently, and a moment later Gerard begins shooting his load into Frank’s waiting mouth. 

“Oh my God, baby...that’s it...” Gerard moans with his hand still on the back of Frank’s head as his orgasm ripples throughout his body.

“Frankie, let me taste it,” Bert says. Frank pulls his cum-filled mouth off of Gerard’s cock and sits up on the edge of the bed next to Bert before kissing him, swapping both saliva and Gerard’s cum as they make out.

“Holy fuck, that’s hot...” Gerard says, in complete awe of how sexy it is watching these two beautiful men share his load. 

Bert and Frank both swallow and then Frank turns to Gerard, smirking knowingly before pressing his lips against the singer’s, kissing him deeply. Gerard brings both of his hands up, places one on each side of Frank’s face, and they kiss like that for a while as Bert looks on, smiling as he thinks about how completely obvious and adorable it is that the two of them are still in love with each other. 

“You guys should really fuck things out on your own sometime,” Bert says, smirking as the other two part their lips.

Frank blushes and looks at Gerard who looks equally as embarrassed, and the two of them just smile at each other. 

Bert stands up. “I dunno about you guys, but I thought that was pretty fuckin’ hot,” he says, smirking a bit. “I’m gonna go take a shower and let you guys enjoy each other a little more,” he says. He gets up and makes his way towards the bathroom and Frank and Gerard both stare at his perfect ass as he walks away.

The two bandmates move to lie down next to each other on the bed as they hear the start of the soft _pitter-patter_ sound of water hitting the tiled floor of the shower stall.

“God, he’s somethin’ else, hey?” says Gerard, sighing contentedly.

Frank chuckles. “Yeah, you’re tellin’ me...fuck...” he says, moving closer to Gerard and laying his head on the man’s rising and falling chest with his arm draped over his torso.

“I missed this so much—missed _you_ so much, baby,” Gerard says.

Frank smiles. “I missed this and you, too,” he says. “Tell me again why we never got married?” he adds cheekily, making Gerard chuckle.

“You’re never gonna let me live that one down, are you?” Gerard muses.

“Not a chance,” Frank says, giggling. “Not asking me to be your husband was only, like, the biggest mistake of your entire life,” he says casually, smirking and only half-joking. 

Gerard laughs. “God, I love you so much, Frankie,” he says sincerely, his eyes meeting Frank’s.

Frank smiles warmly at his best friend. “I fuckin’ love you too, G,” he says. “I think this tour’s gonna be good for us.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Gerard says, just before kissing Frank softly on the lips. “Wanna spend the night?” he asks hopefully.

“Oh my God—the frontman of American rock band My Chemical Romance is really asking me if I wanna spend the night? Holy _shit_...” he says dramatically, smirking as he does.

“Frankie, stop...” Gerard says, giggling embarrassedly.

Frank smiles at how adorable and humble Gerard is. “You never have to ask, babe—the answer’s always gonna be yes,” he says sweetly, making Gerard blush and smile.


End file.
